


Hyungline drabbles

by markjinson



Category: GOT7
Genre: Angst? Lets see, Fluff, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Hyungline for life, M/M, Smut? Maybe idk, Some drabbles for ya'll, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-07 05:28:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10353249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markjinson/pseuds/markjinson
Summary: A compilation of got7's hyungline drabbles for all hyunglinetrash out there XD





	1. Markbum: You're my baby

**Author's Note:**

> I figured out its easier if i compile all my hyungline stash in one work. Okay umm have fun reading my shitty writings XD

Mark is watching him. Scratch that, mark is always watching him. He turns to the elder and catches him staring at him-wait is he staring at my ass-

"Hyung?"

Jaebum shivers when mark's eyes slowly trail from his-is he really staring at my ass-uhm behind and finally finding his eyes. The elder gives him a small smile and jaebum finds himself blushing.

"Yes?"

Flushing lightly, jaebum clears his throat so he doesn't stutter-get ahold of yourself idiot.

"Uhh umm..aren't you going out with jackson? Isn't tonight your so called 'bro-time with him?"

Jaebum tries not to sound jealou-okay wait not jealous just dissapointed but his pout decided to appear at this time-dammit.  
Mark watches jaebum carefully, and then breaks into a grin, showing his canines.

"Aww is my jaebum jealous? Aigoo come here"

If jaebum's face isn't that red earlier it is now. His face feels hot and he thank all the gods for making all the other members go out.

Slowly, jaebum makes his way across the room to sit beside mark on the couch. He turns towards the elder but before he can say anything, mark pulls him onto his lap, straddling him.

"H-hyung ohmygod"

Jaebum tries to get away but mark's grip on his wrist is stronger-dammit jaebum this is embarassing.

Jaebum always thinks he is a cool and chic person. Being a leader requires him to be composed all the time, and maybe a little firm. But in reality, he is actually a soft and whiny person, well according to his so called bestfriend jinyoung. Especially to mark, jaebum always find himself surrendering and giving in to the elder.

He likes to think he’s just whiny and enjoys attention but jinyoung said he’s totally whipped. He didn’t believe the latter.

Mark leans forward and rests his head on jaebum’s shoulder. Despite being taller and bigger, jaebum feels small on mark’s lap. He exhales shaky breaths and leans his head on mark’s shoulder.

“How can i go out and leave my baby alone in this dorm?”  
Mark chuckles lightly when jaebum bite his shoulder playfully.

“Im not a baby you jerk”

“You’re my baby, my little baby jaebummie”

Jaebum flushes hard and buries his face further into mark’s shoulder while whining-hyung that’s so cheesy i hate you.

“Hey jaebum”

Jaebum hums into mark’s shoulder to let him know that he’s listening and tightening his hold on the elder’s waist.

“You know i love you right?”

Jaebum’s face grows hot and he nods his head slowly. Mark coos at him and giggles when jaebum hits him again. They stay at that position, jaebum on mark’s lap for several minutes before mark feels jaebum squirming slightly.

“Hyung i like cuddling you but i really need to go to the bathroom”  
Mark leans back and stares at jaebum’s face, smirking slightly.

“Give me a kiss first”

Jaebum gives mark a-are you serious-look but mark is a very determined guy, he gets what he wants. Flushing lightly, jaebum leans forward and captures mark’s lips in a quick kiss.

“That’s a peck, i want a kiss”

Mark whined and jaebum asks himself if mark is really the hyung but anyways he sighs and leans forward again, pressing his lips on mark’s own pair, this time firmer and lasts longer. Mark trails his hands to jaebum’s ass and squeezes his asscheek once-twice and jaebum gasps into the kiss.

Quickly taking advantage of jaebum’s open mouth, he licks his way into the warm cave, exploring the sweet taste. Jaebums whines into the kiss but anyways enjoying it.

Mark leans back after sometime to catch his breath and watches jaebum with his eyes glazed over, panting soft breaths and cheeks pink. Pecking his lips one last time, he pushes jaebum off from his lap softly and tugs him towards the bathroom.

Jaebum, still in his dazed state confusedly looks at mark when he steps into the bathroom with him.

“Hyung i need to pee”

Mark nodded at him and smiles.

“Yeah i know, go on”

Jaebum frowns and pushes mark out from the bathroom but the elder stay firm, unrelenting.

“But baby i’ve already seen you naked it doesn’t matter. Just do your business”

With last push, jaebum managed to get mark out of the bathroom and locking the door.

“I’d appreciate a little privacy hyung”

Jaebum shouts from inside of the bathroom and mark’s shoulders slumps dejectedly.

After doing his business, jaebum opens the door to a pouting mark.

“Hyung i was just peeing for like 2 minutes”

Mark frownes and pulls jaebum into his embrace.

“I already miss you”

Jaebum laughs and hugs the elder tighter, burying his face into his shoulder.

”Okay who’s the baby now?”

“You are still my baby jaebummie”

“Shut up hyung”

“But you still love me”

“But you love me too”


	2. Markson - Don't worry

“Mark hyung you need to bring this so mosquitos won’t bit you-“

“Jackson i don’t thin-“

“Oh bring long sleeve shirts too. Don’t you dare go shirtless in the forest, only i can”

“But that’s not fair-“

“Did you pack extra socks? Sunscreen? Band aids?”

“Why would i need sunscreen-“

“Hyung remember your safety first, bring hand gloves oh! and bring a water bottle to keep you hydrated and-“

“Jackson liste-“

“Hyung bring along your caps or even better jaebum hyung’s bucket hat-“

“Jackson!”

“....yes?”

Mark sees a hint of confusion and maybe a lil hurt in the younger’s eyes and feels a little guilt.

“Im sorry i didn’t mean to raise my voice but jackson, i don’t need all these. I can survive just fine with the basic necessities. Im a big boy so you don’t need to fuss over me.”

Jackson frowned and mark suddenly regrets his words. Maybe he’s too harsh on him.

“You know what hyung? If you don’t want my advices you could just say so. I hope you survive in the fucking forest”. 

Jackson huffed and stomped his way into his room, momentarily glad that they have their own room so he can have some privacy.

Mark lets out an exasperated sigh and plops down on the cushion in the living room. He knows jackson won’t let him in his room so he’s gonna wait until he comes out. ‘Its gonna be hard’.

 

After sometime mark feels bored so he flips through the television but nothing catches his attention.

“Aish this is making me go crazy!” Mark runs his hand through his hair and muttered under his breath.

“Trouble in the paradise hyung?”

Jinyoung walks out from his room holding a script, and plops down beside mark on the couch. Mark just ignored jinyoung’s words and sighs lowly.

“You just have to be patient with him hyung, you know he cares for you”.

“I know. I didnt meant to raise my voice, it happened so suddenly and i seriously regretted it.”

“You what?!*thwack*Hyung you know how sensitive he is!*thwack* Why did you have to be such an ass?!”*thwack*

Jinyoung screams at mark and keep hitting him with the script for being so stupid.

“Ow! Stop hitting me you shit! Im your hyung! Ow-jinyoungie! Stop!-“

“Tell me why should i stop?”

“What part of ‘i didn’t mean it and i regretted my actions’ you didn’t understand?”

Jinyoung is giving him the menacing stare, that only means one thing, he’s not happy with what is happening or can be translated as ‘you are dead if you continue’

Mark knows he can’t win this argument and he’s on the wrong side already trying to argue with the devil-jinyoung.

Just when he was going to admit defeat, jaebum walks into the living room and stops when he sees jinyoung. 

His eyes darken and he frowns, quickly turning on his heels towards his room, slamming the door close.

“Uhhh, what exactly happened? Did you guys fight again?”

“Oh nothing new. I kinda left him hanging this morning to go and grab some coffee at the cafe down the street.”

“O..kay. No wonder he’s grumpy since morning”.

“Hahaha he can take care of himself just fine. He’s a big boy”.

Mark sees an evil glint in the latter’s eyes and he didn’t know if he should be afraid or worried for jaebum.

“Okay back to your problems. Hyung you really just need to talk to him. You’re gonna go to forest tomorrow don’t you need to give him some extra cuddles or maybe fuck his brains out to make up for your absence the whole week?”

Mark rolls his eyes and smacked jinyoung on the back of his head to which the latter groaned and whined for the stinging sensation.

“I don’t fuck him, i make love to him okay”.

“Ew hyung thats sounds so cheesy”.

“Whatever. And how in the world can i talk to him when he’s locking himself in his room?”.

“I have a plan, come on”.

 

Jinyoung pulls mark up towards jackson’s room slowly, and mark thinks that whatever jinyoung is planning, is not gonna be a good thing.

“Oh hush stop doubting my actions hyung, i know what im doing.”

Jinyoung then softly knocks on jackson’s door.

“Jackson. Can i talk to you for a second?”

They hear some shuffling and a low whine from the room, but no answer from the boy.

“Jackson? Wang gae? Are you there? “

“Im not in the mood to talk jinyoung”

The rustling of the bedsheet was heard and jinyoung tries again.

“Please jackson? I really need your help with this.”  
Jackson let out a sigh and shuffles to the door slowly.

“What do you wan-WTF!”

Before he even finish his sentence, a body is pushed towards him and he manages to catch the body before it makes contact with the floor.

Jackson sees jinyoung with a wicked glint in his eyes, closing the door.

“Both of you are not coming out before settling your problems. I mean it!”

They hear the door clicks and jinyoung’s evil laugh echoing throughout the hallway.

 

Mark sighs lowly and sees jackson watching him.

“Jia er? Are you still mad at me?”

Jackson is silently watching mark’s face and he let out a sigh.

“Hyung..”

“Yes baby?”

Mark sees jackson flushing when he calls him that and his stomach churn slightly, he finds himself smiling.

“Do you..perhaps find me annoying? I know i talk nonsense and always nags but i did it because i care for you! What if you get bitten by mosquitos at night or you get scratches after walking through the forest or maybe you got injured or falling from rocks or river and..and-“

“Jackson”

Jackson stops his ramble and whines lowly at mark’s low voice calling him with a little hint of authority.

“Y..yes?”

“Come here”

Mark pats his lap, telling jackson to sit on him while he sits on the bed.

Jackson hesitantly shuffles to the bed and slowly climbs his way onto mark’s lap.

Mark naturally wraps his arms around jackson and hugs him tight, burying his head into the latter’s neck.  
Jackson also hugs mark close and inhales his fruity scent.

“No you big baby, you’re not annoying. Im sorry. I think im just stressed out and kinda scared. You know better than doubting yourself, we’ve talked about this right?”

Jackson hummed into mark’s shirt and hugged him tighter, mumbling a soft ‘i know’.

Mark leans back a little to see jackson’s face and smiles when jackson throws a little giggle.

“You know i love you right?”

Jackson nodded shyly and pushes mark backwards so his back meets the mattress.

“Yes i know you love me, and i love you too. Soooo much”

Mark giggles and plants a big, wet kiss on jackson’s cheek but the latter frowns.

“Hyung you forget to kiss me here”

Mark was confused for a second but when jackson puts his finger on his lips, he lands a soft kiss on it.

The kiss that started innocently is slowly getting messy and heated. Jackson feels mark’s cold hand venturing its way under his shirt and he moans when the hand meets his stomach. The hand started making its way up to his chest and to his nipple-

“Mark hyung!!”

Jackson pushes mark away and the older finds himself falling from the bed, down the floor with a ‘thud’.

“What the fuck jinyoung! What do you want?!”

Mark yells his lungs out, ready to kill jinyoung for ruining the mood.

“Remember to use condom!”

They hear jinyoung cackling loudly from the hallway and hurried steps means he’s running away.

“That brat i swear i’ll kill him someday” Mark muttered profanities under his breath while making his way onto the bed.

“OHMAIGOD HYUNG IM SORRY I DIDNT MEAN TO!”

Jackson scrambles to help the older with a worried gaze and guilt evident on his face.

“Its okay, no bones broken hahaha”

Mark gathers the younger in his arms and they cuddled again.

“Now we’re even yeah? No more hard feelings?” Marks studies jackson’s face carefully and smiles.

“Nope. But rather something else is hard”

Jackson lets out a chuckle and tightens his hold on the elder, grinding his hips a little to prove his statement.

“Okay baby aren’t you being naughty now?” Mark thrusts up suddenly and jackson moans.

“A-ah hyung y-ou’re going away for a week don’t you feel bad for me?” Jackson throws his puppy eyes he knew the elder couldn’t resist and giggles when mark gives in.

“Im gonna make sure to fuck you hard you’ll feel me inside of you until next week.”

“I’ll take that as a challenge”


End file.
